


Beacon Hills

by Mariessa



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alive Allison Argent, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Dark Comedy, Full Shift Werewolves, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kaia Nieves Lives, Married Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Mental Health Issues, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Misunderstandings, Multi, Partial Nudity, Past Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Past Torture, Post-Canon, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Saving People Hunting Things, Threats of Violence, Werewolf Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: It's been three years since the adventures of the pack ended and there adult lives truly began. Some grew into there own and managed to make a life outside of the supernatural while others are stuck in the past and feel a desperate need for the life they once had.Still they are now a family and powerful one at that. However, when a demon from the past comes and begins to tear apart the life they built for themselves will they be able to fight it again? And with the creatures return comes new and old friends alike, ready to investigate the truth behind it's motives.





	Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [him](https://archiveofourown.org/users/him/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some catch up on the pack's life, Winchesters are coming with back up and Stiles wants a break.
> 
> No Trigger Warnings in this chapter, it's very clean and just features the basics of the introduction to get things moving. The real action starts next chapter.

Episode One: Old Friends

**Throughout** the years, the pack had grown into a powerful family.

Even though many of them had tried to run away from Beacon Hills and forget what had happened to them they always ended up coming back home. They had gone threw centuries worth of trauma together and only they knew how to cope with it.

Normal therapy would never work as the pack's trust in psychologists and therapists had dwindled with Eichen not helping at all. Plus the attack of other supernatural creatures grew as more people began to learn of the reformed Hale Pack and tried to claim the new territory. 

And like all that came before them they where defeated and either forced to sign a treaty or properly dealt with. But this didn't that there mundane lives had came to a stop just because of what they had to deal with every weekend.

Jackson stayed in England to finish his education before helping his pack make a deal with his old one that allowed them to meet up every ten months to discuss what they encountered in there territories. Sometimes he would stay with them for a few weeks in the summer to visit his parents and catch up with Danny at the local gay bar. 

While this happened Allison and Scott patched up there relationship and became engaged briefly before taking time to go to college. This left Kira to continue her study with the skinwalkers and a group of kitsunes she met when visiting Japan. She attended a online college course for cosmetology before dropping out and moving back to Beacon Hills.

Theo went out of state to stay at a mental health center that knew about the supernatural in order to deal with his history with the dread doctors and his sister. He and Liam where working on there relationship slower then Allison and Scott where.

Soon everyone was either in school or working to support one another. The loft had a few additions added to it with the floors being replaced, the bedrooms refurbished and carpeted, the woods fenced off and a basement turned into a large guest room for anyone to stay in. 

Most of the pack lived there with Derek and Malia except for Kira who had her own apartment by the highschool along with Liam and Mason who lived together and Danny who still lived at home. Besides living separate the pack where closer then ever and more vulnerable to being attacked.

* * *

 "A family of shifters that have been killing how many people unnoticed?" Dean said looking down at his laptop screen with disbelief. "That sounds ridiculous Sammy."

On the other side of the room Sam sighed and leaned back into his chair. "I know it does Dean but people are going missing every month it seems and end up dead within days with no one even noticing. The authorities appear to be oblivious to it all."

Dean frowned. "Or are working with the bastards to kill the poor kids." He cursed turning the laptop off and shutting it before chucking it onto the couch. "How haven't we heard about this family before?"

 "I don't know, maybe the families made up of some of the kids that couldn't escape? There's still some that haven't been found yet." Sam said moving to sit across from his brother at the small coffee table. "This whole case feels weird Dean and not the type that we deal with."

He sighed. "I think we might need some back up on this one."

 "So what do you want to do? Jody and the girls might be able to help us if we can contact them quick enough though Alex most likely won't come." Dean said fishing his phone out his pocket and flipping it open. 

Sam nodded. "It's our only chance at beating these guys. Call them."

* * *

 

 It had been over three years and Stiles still wasn't used to random pack members crashing threw his window.

 "Holy shit!" He scrambled backward falling off of his bed in the process and threw a shoe at the figure struggling to climb in his room. "Get away from me!"

The figure cursed under their breath and pushed the rest of there body threw the window by gripping onto the wall and falling onto the ground. They wiped there hair out of there face with the bag on there back falling off of there body.

 "What the hell Stiles I told you I was coming over a hour ago." The figure no Malia said annoyed at him. She deposited the backpack onto his bed and threw his shoe back at him. "Take back your murder weapon."

He got up from the floor as he caught the shoe and put it back on. A blush grew on his cheeks as he remembered the conversation they had earlier about researching together. He must've forgotten after he had fallen asleep for a few minutes due to having been at work till two in the morning.

A coworker of his had cancelled last minute due to a family emergency out of town meaning he'd to cover for them. He had a internship at a local law firm that he worked at to earn some cash to help keep him college. He still dreamed of working in law enforcement just his father but the forensic science seemed more up his alley.

 "It's not a murder weapon it's my shoe and you could have come threw the front why do you think I gave you all keys." He pouted closing his window and locking it. Anyone else would have to come in like a normal person would.

 "No thanks. I'd rather climb into your bed and take a nap instead." She said taking off her sandals and putting her sweater onto the back of his desk chair.

 "Hey!" He shouted as she lifted his blanket and climbed under it. "I thought you wanted to study for our exams?"

Surprisingly he and Malia both wanted to work in law enforcement  despite her complete lack of care for the law itself. He thinks it has to do with something about her and Peter's past and her experience with eichen house. But instead of working with the government like he was he learned she wanted to be a lawyer.

She looked over at him pulling the blanket under her chin. "I did at first but now I'm exhausted. Derek made me clean the entire backyard by myself." She said her voice growing thick with disgust.

 "What was he doing?" Stiles asked

Malia shrugged. "Trying to contact Cora while trying not to strangle Theo again. So the usual."

He tried not to flinch at the mention of the two but from look in her eyes he knew he had failed. Even though Theo had eventually apologized for what he had done to him and the pack Stiles still found it hard to be near without being filled with anger and fear. They all knew that he wanted to never see Theo's face again but it wasn't like he could shut out Liam with him.

And Cora was a whole different story. She didn't want to be a part of them, she wanted to run away from Beacon Hills and never look back. Her home was with her new pack and her new mate not them but still he knew Derek regretted leaving her with them. She never came down to visit and she only contacted her brother threw a few video calls. Her and Malia had a very tense relationship with how she saw Peter in the younger girl and how Malia disliked the way she treated others.

In the end they'd never be able to set all there problems aside.

Hands grabbed at his shirt and he looked down at their owner. 

 "Stop that Stiles. I know what your doing." She mumbled having begun to fail asleep. "Come lay down with me."

He shook his head as he still needed to study. "Ma-"

She moved her hands to cover his mouth. " Shut up and take a nap with me before you have a anxiety attack dumbass."

He struggled to reply before slowly giving in his shoulders sagging. 

"Fine just let me set a alarm. I don't need to fail another exam this month."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The catch up may have seemed rushed but I didn't want the first chapter to basically be a summary of what happened post canon. And besides, most of the story will feature some flashbacks to help explain plot points.
> 
> Next Chapter: The Winchesters and Claire arrive early to Beacon Hills awaiting back up, the pack investigate the recently found bodies and a omen is found in the hunters den.


End file.
